


The Problem with Photo Booths

by Rivulet027



Series: A Lecture on Safely Morphing [1]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvy tells Antonio why photo booths are a problem when it comes to morphing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Photo Booths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers

[](http://s28.beta.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/attempt1_zps2cafdbc5.jpg.html)

The Problem With Photo Booths:

Silvy leans into Carlos with a disgruntled sigh, “I’m never going to live this down am I?”

“If I go I’ll just be sympathetic,” Carlos points out, “You’ll put the fear of never do that again into him.”

“You’re right,” she admits, “I know your right.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

She finds Antonio pulling his fishing cart behind him and it’s easy to fall into step beside him. He glances at her, obviously unsure, but greets her with an enthusiastic smile.

He’s such a ranger. She could be anyone, an enemy even and yet he gives her a chance to prove she’s a friend. It’s so Dax or Cole or Kim that she can’t help the smirk that finds it way onto her face.

He stops, regards her for a moment and she stills too. She’s not even sure how to greet Antonio without just bring up the reason for her visit. She tilts her head, tries not to look threatening as she tells him, “There was a debate about if Carlos or I should be the one to talk to you.”

She must look at least half as dangerous as growing up as a favored child of Power Rangers who are determined to teach you how to protect yourself makes you, because he clearly doesn’t buy that she’s non-threatening.

His smile doesn’t reach his eyes as he asks, “Talk to me about what?”

“Hiding behind a perfectly good tree,” she quips before she can stop herself. She swallows her growl of frustration, this is so not how she wanted this encounter to go, especially since he now looks like he’s going to go find a tree to hide behind. He looks silly and worried and she can’t be blamed when she rolls her eyes then tells him, “Not right now, but it would’ve done you good yesterday.” 

“Yesterday was a good day. I got this huge fish! He was amazing and…” Antonio trails off into a frown before he asks her, “Who are you?”

Silvy groans. They should’ve sent Carlos. She’s not doing this right. 

“I always do this. I try to help and I come across as rude. I’m sorry this was so much easier when I was a cute little kid. I’m Silvy,” she ends by holding out her hand.

He takes it slowly, shakes as he tells her, “Antonio.”

She somehow miraculously manages not to tell him she already knows this. She tries to reassure herself that while public relations may not be her specialty she’s very good at figuring out technical issues and helping her teammates. She’s even take a few monsters down solo. Helping a fellow ranger realize the error in his ways shouldn’t be difficult. She just needs to do this gently, she needs to do something because Antonio looks confused. In frustration she pulls the envelope of photos out of her purse and hands them to him.

“My fish! I have proo…” he trails off into a look of horror as he realizes she has photos of him morphing.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to blackmail you,” she rushes to reassure.

He swallows hard, “What are you going to do?”

“I did blackmail the black Astro ranger when he made the same mistake,” she tries.

That wasn’t the right thing to say, she berates herself, he looks even more worried now.

“Photo booths and ranger shouldn’t mix. You may be a hero, but you’re not Superman so try to avoid them, okay?” she tries again as she backs away. It’s just enough information to sufficiently keep him from photo booth morphing and then she’ll be gone before she reveals her secret identity. Zhane had insisted on secret identities for Earth when his team decided to pass down their morphs and she isn’t going to risk upsetting Zhane, he’d set a disappointed in her Andros on her.

“That’s it?”

“I think I managed to make my point,” she nods.

Antonio grins, “I could catch you a fish and cook it for you as a thank you.”

Silvy laughs and shakes her head. He probably wants to quiz her on rangers that she knew and she knows she’d tell him too much. They don’t know a lot about the current rangers, but they will once the Samurai team has finished their mission is done, she reminds herself.

“I can’t, busy day,” she excuses, “Later Antonio. Take care of you and your team.”

“I will! Thanks!” Antonio grins before grabbing her into a hug.

She barely manages to hug him back before he grabs up his cart and sets out. She shakes her head and wonders what Taylor will say when she compares Antonio to a hybrid of Dax and Dustin. She smirks.


End file.
